oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakai Haru
Haru is a student of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū earth style, and is on a quest alongside his sister to track down a certain pirate Helsing V. Alucard. Appearance Haru is often described as rugged but unremarkable looking, and anyone who sees him oddly falls under the impression that he must be a farmer. People often fail to realize Haru and Miyako are siblings because of how different they look. Surprisingly, Haru is shorter than his younger sister, a trait that often annoys him when pointed out. Personality Haru is ever cheerful and is known to make jokes, if only to hide his fears and insecurities. Relationships Sakai Miyako: Miyako is his younger sister, and the two share a close bond, sharing a goal and fighting together as a team. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Haru is a student of the earth style of Gogyō Shizora-ryū, however he only ever managed to learn the basics. The earth style revolves around controlling momentum and redirecting force. Haru is skilled with shrugging off blows, and learnt how to take the force from blows, and redirect it into attacks, strengthening his sword blows. Senses Haru always had good hearing, and as part of his training learnt how to hear vibrations traveling through the earth by pressing his ear to the ground. He can feel things moving from further than he can see with this skill, but only If they are touching the ground. Endurance If there is one skill Haru is proud off, it’s his hard-trained endurance. Haru has seemingly limitless stamina, and once in his training ran laps around the island non-stop for 48 hours, running even whilst asleep. Due to special training, Haru’s muscles have become hard but rubbery, and managed to stop a sword swing cutting him in half, only embedding itself deep in his shoulder. Combined with his earth style, Haru can shrug off most blows. Equipment Haru wields two common katana that he is convinced are diamonds in the rough but are actually made of shoddy material. History Haru and Miyako were born in an island famed for swordsmanship. Haru was given an easy pass thanks to the status of their family and allowed to skip the dangerous trials. From the beginning, Haru was a student whose safety was a priority above him learning, so he was patiently schooled in earth style, the most defensive style. However, one day in the midst of his training, Haru received a message saying his family had fallen out of favour, as his father had refused to marry off Haru’s older sister to a higher ranked noble, and that his family had to flee the country. Haru and the rest of the Sakai family, were only a day out to sea when it happened. They encountered A Dangerous Devil Fruit Eater. Haru was never quite sure what happened, the ship was split in half along with his mother, his father’s head hit the ceiling, he saw his other siblings die various deaths, and he was hit so hard in the stomach that he would have died himself had he not been trained to take hits. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness, was a figure with hand clutched around Miyako’s neck, hoisting her above the ground. When Haru regained consciousness, he found Miyako was still alive, although she had been turned into some sort of monster with an insatiable appetite for blood. Trivia *image is Shōhei Fukunaga from Haikyuu